Spun
by Dustweaver
Summary: Gray Dustweaver has just entered Signal. Little does she know, that life wasn't much compared to this.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Gray Dustweaver. My family lives on the coast of Patch, in fact we own a section of three houses with walls in between. We've been around since Vale's beginnings, and were left that area in appreciation of our help.

I, like the rest of my family, never attended an actual school until I was 16. My parents worked most of the day, and my grandparents were my teachers until I was 13. I learned at least enough to keep myself at an equal standing with other kids my age. But like I said, that only lasted until I was 13, then on my birthday, family tradition came up. That meant that I was going to encounter a massive change and be set apart from just about every other person in Remnant, allowing for some inevitable exceptions whose names we simply didn't know.

They told me I needed to go out to our yard at 11:30, so that they could finish preparations by noon. The yard was a simple place, but had a clearing in the center surrounded by trees, shielding it from prying eyes. It was mostly empty except for a large stone with carvings on it. They had me lay on the stone, and cast a spell that put me to sleep. While I was out, they went about the typically dangerous, though we had made it safe enough, process of infusing my body with dust. I had no idea how they did it, and was only given minimal explanation after I woke up.

I was given the ability to control fire and water, from movement to changing their forms and even creating them, but I had to spend the next two years mastering those abilities. After the first year, they told me about my semblance, which was a brutal ability I had only ever used accidentally until that point. I could use blood just like how I could use water, with the exception of its creation. They even explained that this was the reason for the heart-shaped infusion that had been the subject of my questions for the entire year. I could only use it if my target had an open wound, but combined with my infusions, that wasn't going to be a problem.

After I knew what abilities I had, training intensified and moved from examples and dummy targets to Grimm. They always kept the difficulty appropriate, never matching me against something I couldn't handle. For my own good, and lack of their presence, I never fought a Nevermore or Deathstalker.

Soon, I was 16. My parents sent me to Signal, even if only for one year, but just like with all kids on their first days of school, they were upset to see me leave. I hadn't understood quite why since I had shown myself to be quite capable, but I soon had the answers, realizing that I hadn't seen very much of the world outside of my home.

You always hope to get the best out of people, but being the new kid doesn't always draw that kind of attention. I walked in wearing my black, dust-infused cloak along with my other normal clothing. The scrutiny started what felt like immediately. Some guy picking on a Faunus boy turned around and started mocking my "tattoos", and his friends quickly joined. The Faunus ran as soon as the hand holding him in place loosened its grip. I walked past them, carefully hiding my annoyance. I had learned that my infusions glowed not only when I fought, but when I felt the emotions most closely represented by the shape of each infusion, in this case: anger.

I went about my first week feeling the scrutiny that came with being who I was. By the end of the week, I was exhausted and just wanted to run from school, never return. As soon as I could, I ran home at a full sprint, emotions a blindingly bright mix of anger and sadness. I went to the one person I assumed would understand my situation the most, my grandfather. We were very similar people. We were both quick learners and he said he saw other aspects of himself in me, both good and bad. I told him between sobs what had happened during the week, emphasizing the worst of it all, Weiss. Nothing escaped that girl's eye, and she scrutinized every single detail, not just my infusions, but my clothing as well. It was ridiculous. He listened patiently, and told me that he understood it perfectly because he had been through the same thing. I asked what I could do about it, specifically ruling out the possibly of waiting through it. He said he was proud of me for lasting as long as I had, but that he wasn't entirely sure how to solve my problem, only that he could at least change some of it. He took me back to that circle of trees, but asked me to only place my cloak on the strange stone.

He said that with some dust in the container next to the stone he could make the hood of my cloak hide my face. I agreed to let him do it, realizing that this was currently my only option, and trying to come up with another would mean potentially waiting through another day of mockery. He finished quickly, and the new infusion was two intertwined gold and black lines that would cast a black mist in the gap of the hood, blocking my face from vision, but allowing me to see through it. I was satisfied, at least now they couldn't see my infusions.

I went back to school happy because the worst was over. I had finally picked myself up, albeit with help. My grandfather was right though, my problem hadn't been solved entirely, I still heard their judgmental voices and several out-loud comments, but I just smiled and shook my head lightly, glad that they could barely see my reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, during lunch, something happened that I hadn't quite expected. Someone came to _talk_ to me. Even stranger, it was one of those popular people, her name was Yang. I saw her coming from across the cafeteria, but when she got to my table, I acted like I hadn't even noticed the hand she put on the table and that shining smile she had. I could almost swear I smelt roses, but dismissed the thought. She asked for my name. I replied simply, "Gray."

She introduced herself as well, unaware that I knew her name already. I decided to give in to the question I had in my head, asking, "Why are you here? Why are you talking to me of all people?"

She was thrown off by my question for a second, seemingly unaware of the possibility that anyone would try to brush her off. She tried masking it with a smile and replied, "Because I wanted to find out who you are."

I responded quickly, expecting an answer like that, "No. That's not the entire reason. You're set. You don't need to meet other people. You've got a crowd following you almost every minute of every day. Why are you _actually_ here?"

She seemed upset, but it didn't really matter to me. I'd gotten by friendless, though not exactly by choice, for 16 years, and I didn't feel like one more person that didn't like me was a huge issue. I noticed her eyes change to something between that pretty lilac and red, and assumed our conversation was over. It wasn't, and she responded with an answer more along the lines of what I expected to hear, "Fine. I felt bad for you. I saw the way everyone treated you that first week, and I decided you shouldn't have to go through something like that. And you were all alone here, so I decided I might as well talk to you now."

I pulled back my hood, smiled, and said, "Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way, sit down, we might as well have an actual conversation since you wanted to talk to me."

She sat down, but didn't seem satisfied with my sudden change of attitude, which was only made more apparent by the darkening of her now solid red eyes, and said, "You're kidding right? After all that, you just smile and tell me to sit and talk!?"

I couldn't blame her for being angry about the way I talked, but it was what I felt I had to do. I replied, "No, I'm not kidding, but you did sit down which shows that you're willing to talk to me. So, fire away."

She tried to be funny by deploying her weapon and pointing it in my face. Her eye color lightened back towards purple. I silently responded by moving my foot closer to her and putting a little ice on her left boot. She yelped quietly, eyes now back to lilac and I said, "I meant questions, not bullets."

We got along well, she asked about why I was so quiet, and my answer wasn't much more than "Just because."

She asked about the infusions, how I got them, if they hurt, what they were like. I gave all of the answers I could. I asked the questions I had as well. I was especially curious as to what it was like growing up in a normal school. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the talking. It seemed like she did too. My only hope now was that I could go from none to one in terms of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, the present day._

I come back the next day and see her immediately. She is standing in the front hallway, talking with her friends. Not entirely sure how to progress from yesterday, I silently walk by, making sure she can see me. I remember that she is in the first class I have today, so I'll find out soon what she thinks.

I arrive a little early, sit down where I want, and secure myself a seat in the middle of the room, next to the aisle between the benches. I guess I should've expected what came next, she hadn't noticed where I was sitting and stayed towards the back of the room with her friends. I remind myself that I shouldn't jump to conclusions, as that would be pushing my luck. It worked out once, but I shouldn't try for twice. I would wait until lunch, or try and talk to her when she wasn't around her friends.

It didn't feel like very long until lunch started, and much to my relief she was walking towards my empty table yet again. She was quick to get the first word in though, "It's boring in here, let's go outside."

"Fair point. Anywhere specific?" I reply whilst following her to the doors.

"Of course Mystery Woman," she says.

"Mystery Woman?" I say, with a light laugh, "I doubt that's the best you've got."

"For now it is," she replies with a grin, "Mostly since I don't know every little thing there is to know about you."

I let out something between a sigh and a groan, and say, "You're not gonna get everything for a _very_ long time. After all, that is the nature of secrets."

"We'll see about that," she replies, still grinning.

We sit down at a small wooden table shaded by some trees. It's peaceful, especially with most of the noise being inside the building. We sit and talk for a while until I ask the question that has been in the back of my mind since the morning, "So, I've got to ask… are we, I don't know, friends?"

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?" she replies through a mouthful of food with a slightly confused look.

"Well, this morning, I saw you talking with those other girls and I figured I wouldn't interrupt since, you know, we only talked once," I answer.

"Geez, you sound like my sister," she says, "You don't really need to worry that much about it. It's not like I missed your obvious walk past me."

"At least I did that much right. Wait, did you say sister?" I say.

"Yeah, her name's Ruby, I'm surprised you haven't seen her anywhere. You two look kind of similar, what with the whole cloak thing you've got going on," she answers, gesturing at my clothing.

"I doubt she tries to hide herself like I do," I mumble.

"Actually," she says, as if she hadn't finished her thought, "I haven't seen her since I got here. How about we go look for her?"

"What could go wrong?" I reply.

"A fair bit actually," she replies.

It takes us a bit longer than it should have to find her since she was also outside and sitting alone. Ruby didn't hear us walk up through her headphones, which prompts Yang to lean in close and pull them off quickly and almost yell, "Hey Ruby!"

She yelps and says, "Aaah, Yang why?"

"I've got someone for you to meet," Yang replies.

"Again?" she asks, obviously disappointed that her sister was putting her through this.

"Yes, again," she answers, "But I think you'll like this one."

She steps to the side and gestures towards me as up to this point Ruby hasn't seen me. I say, crossing my arms, "This one? Really Yang?"

"Hey, you wanted to meet her, don't criticize my introduction," she replies.

"She wanted to meet me?" Ruby says, surprised.

"Yes," Yang says, "Oh, and she's Gray."

"I'm not colorblind Yang, I can see what her clothes look like," she replies.

"No," I say, "Gray is my name."

Ruby face instantly turned red from embarrassment, which didn't last long because she quickly says, "You're name's Gray? That's so cool!"

"I guess," I reply.

Yang quickly cuts in, "While I'm not normally one to worry about being late, you two probably are. So, you might want to get going."

"What's your next class?" Ruby asks me hurriedly.

"I think it's history," I reply.

"Me too, let's go!" she says.

"Ok," is all I can say before being dragged off by the young, red-cloaked girl.

We talk together for about half of the class, which is helpfully covered up by the fact that we're in the back of the room. I introduce myself just as I had with Yang, which seemed much to Ruby's relief as she was afraid to ask about "my face," to put it bluntly. I found out a lot about the two half-sisters. One of the most surprising bits of information being that they lived fairly close to me, and that they always wondered who lived in my house.

"Maybe we'll walk home together," I suggest, half-jokingly.

"Sure, that'd be nice," she replies, smiling.

The day reached its end fairly quickly, and we actually do walk home, much to Yang's surprise. Before beginning the walk though, Yang pulls Ruby aside and they talk in voices just loud enough for me to hear, "You told her where we live?"

Ruby replies, "It slipped out! She told me where she lived and I remembered that it was kind of close and I told her! I'm sorry!"

"Do you remember why you don't tell people where we live?" she asks.

"Because we don't want them to think less of us because our parents are gone," she answers in a monotone voice.

"Yes, now come on, let's go home." she says, ending their conversation.

The walk home is mostly silent, interrupted only by occasional small talk from Ruby, which she is clearly uncomfortable making. We get to their house quickly, it's small and looks comfortable, and I can only assume that it was left for them, but I wonder how they get by without parents. As they begin to walk away, I tap Yang's shoulder and say, "I heard what you told Ruby," her expression is worried, something it clearly isn't often, "and that's not a very good reason for me to think less of either of you."

She seems relieved, but then my entire statement hits her, "You heard us!?"

"I wasn't _that_ far away from you." I reply.

I continue my walk home content that I have two people to talk to, hopefully enough to get me through the rest of the year. I get home and, since my parents are still out working, talk with my grandparents for a little while, recounting the events from yesterday until now.

My grandmother expresses her joy, saying, "Oh I'm so glad you've got friends!"

I reply, slightly disappointed, "Were you worried?"

My grandfather cuts in, "Well, I did tell her about the first week. I'll admit, I was a bit worried after that too, but we knew you would make friends eventually."

"They aren't even that far away!" my grandmother continues, an impressively large smile covering her face.

"Do you know when Mom and Dad are getting home?" I ask, eager to change the subject.

"Not until late," my grandfather says, "Do you have a lot of work to do?"

"It doesn't feel like much," I answer, now that the last topic seems out of the way.

I go to my house and up to my room to get my work done. As I'm laying it all out, I say, "I guess there's a bit more than I thought."

Two hours later, the work is done. I get bored quickly and go out to our yard to think, after all, it's always quiet there. I sit down under a tree like I usually do, and bring up a small fire and a drop of water in each hand. I change their sizes as I rethink my day to see how it really went. The fire was always the largest during my first week, but now, the water is taking over again. As soon the thought of Yang pops into my head, the water grows, but I feel the infusion on my chest glow softly. "You're kidding," I say to myself.

My grandfather is soon next to me, something I hadn't expected, and he asks, "Kidding about what?"

"Nothing!" I reply a bit too quickly and nervously.

"Uh huh," he says, "You're not one to hide things, especially from me. You can tell me whatever it is."

"Ugh," I groan, "I, uh, think I like someone at school."

"Really?" he replies, a slight grin showing on his face.

"It's not funny!" I reply, now standing up.

"You've been there for just over a week, it is a little funny," he says back.

I start walking away, not eager to continue this conversation.

"Wait. Wait," he says, walking towards me.

I decide to stop and turn around and he is soon beside me.

"Forgive my curiosity," he says, "But now that I know this much, will you at least tell me who?"

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"So that I know who to blame if this goes bad for you," he answers.

That's obviously not why he wants to know, but I give in, eager to stop this conversation quickly, "That girl I said talked to me after you helped with the bullying…"

"Her name was Yang, right?" he asks.

"You don't care that it's a girl?" I ask, honestly surprised that he just accepted that fact.

"We've always told you to accept people, no matter who they are. You're no exception. If that's who you are, it doesn't matter to us, we just want you to be happy in the end," he says, "And if you don't mind, I am going to tell your grandmother about this, so expect her to talk to you soon."

It's a good thing I took his warning seriously, because my grandmother practically runs into my house shortly after I enter. She wraps me in her arms and says, "I'm so happy for you!"

"It hasn't really gone anywhere yet grandma, we're just friends," I say.

"You're right, but still. It's not something you're going to handle lightly," she says.

"Are you telling me?" I ask.

"No, I know it's going to happen. So don't wait _too_ long," she answers.

"Alright, but how are you so sure?" I ask.

"Your grandfather and I clearly know you better than you think," she answers while walking out, "Also, dinner will be ready soon!"

"Ok!" I call back.

I lay on my bed for a little while, wondering how I'm going to deal with this. _Should I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I lose her because of it?_ "Why does grandma have to be right?" I say out loud.

"Because I know you," she says.

"Aah!" I scream, "When did you get here?

"Just as you started talking," she says. "Oh, and dinner's ready."

I walk over to their house, my face even redder from embarrassment because of the fact that my grandparents know about my crush on Yang.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went by fairly uneventful, but the day after held something interesting, duels. Yang and I were in that class together as well. It was mostly watching, and was only interesting when you were one of the two people fighting.

Yang and I get there with fairly disappointed looks on our faces, expecting another class full of boredom. Much to our surprise we are the first two dueling, and smiles instantly cover our faces. I turn to her and suggest, "How about we put on a show?"

"Anything specific on your mind?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm thinking we start out simple. You lead with punching, I'll block, then the real action comes when you start shooting," I answer.

"Sounds fun," she replies.

We do things just as I planned. She throws punch after punch and I block them quickly with hands covered in ice. She then pushes me away and I know what's coming next. I put my arms together and make a shield to block the shots that soon fly towards me, the final one shattering the ice. The next shot is something I hadn't quite expected, she brings her arm back further than before, punching and releasing a large red shot which explodes next to me as I move out of the way.

"Sneaky," I say to her.

She smiles and fires another of the explosive rounds, but I expected more and focused as hard as I could on stopping the thing, after all, it was fire, and I could probably control it. Doubt creeps fast into my mind as the shot comes closer and closer to me before stopping, inches away from my hand. I smile at her and her eyes widen in response. I quickly move my arm in a throwing motion, launching the explosive ball toward her. She flips backwards out of the way, about to fire again when the teacher calls the match, saying he wants to allow others a chance as well.

We go back to our seats laughing quietly. "That was interesting," she says.

"You almost had me for a second there," I say back.

"Maybe next time," she says.

"_I should probably do something about this soon. I'm not going to get anywhere just thinking about her," _I think to myself.

"Something on your mind?" she asks, clearly noticing the distant look on my face.

I nearly tell her what it is before covering up it up with, "N-Nothing!"

The stutter in my voice couldn't have been more obvious, but she just smiled and said, "Alright."

The rest of the day goes by quickly without her in my classes, though I do talk with Ruby for a little while in our last class and as we go to the front of Signal, where Yang is waiting for us. The walk to their house is a little quicker than usual, and as I'm about to continue my walk home, Yang grabs my shoulder and asks me something I didn't expect at all, "You like me don't you?"

I stutter, at a complete loss for words to respond to that question. I open my mouth to say something, but all that comes out is, "Uh…"

"You do!" she says excitedly.

"Um…" I say.

"Knew it," she says, and kisses my cheek, then walks into her house.

I walk quickly after her, not worried about getting home a little late, and ask," How did you know?"

"Up until after that duel, I thought I was the only one thinking about us, but the way you stuttered right after I asked what you were thinking about made it _sooo_ obvious," she answers.

"I suppose I should be glad," I say, finding that we've walked into her house. She doesn't seem to mind though.

"Come on, I guess we can get some work done," she says, "Maybe even get to know each other better."

We had next to no work, so we talked for over an hour about things much more personal than what we had discussed other times. I still refused to reveal my third infusion, or even tell her about it. I left feeling incredibly happy that we both had feelings for each other. My grandparents took note as well, and asked me about it during dinner. "So what's going on?" my grandmother asks.

"Yang may have said that she has feelings for me as well," I say, smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she says back.

"I suppose that means we'll see her around here at some point then?" my grandfather asks.

"Probably," I say.

"That's wonderful," my grandmother says.

We finish eating quickly and I go back to my house, my parents arriving shortly afterwards. I call hello from my room, but choose to stay up there, engrossed in my thoughts about Yang saying that she felt the same way about me as I did for her. Then, of course, her kissing me. My mind was quick to wander elsewhere, onto more… involved thoughts. I pushed them to the side, remembering that this had only just started. I made little ice crystal and floated it above my head as I lay down on my bed. It slowly turned into an octagonal ring. I dropped it, though luckily it stayed solid, when my mother opened my door and asked how my day was.

"It was fine," I say. I neglected to tell her about Yang, though I wasn't quite sure why.

She left shortly after, and I resumed watching the little ring turn above my head. It eventually found its way to my finger. I liked the way it looked there, but it wouldn't be permanent. _"Maybe I can make another out of something different,"_ I thought. Thinking back to what I had remembered from the science that I was taught, I was tempted to try something. I went to my grandfather and asked him about it.

"Do you still have that alum from when you taught me chemistry?" I ask.

"I think there's some left. Why?" he asks in reply.

"I had an idea about something, and thought it would work well." I answer.

He motions for me to follow him and I go about the process of dissolving it and carefully recreating the octagonal ring I had made earlier. It turned out just as I had hoped, clear and almost unnoticeable. I showed it to my grandfather on the way out, and he said it looked beautiful. I always appreciated that he had few questions about what I was doing, so long as he didn't consider it mischievous. I floated it above my hand for a moment before slipping it onto my finger and walking back into my house, truly appreciative of that knowledge now.


	5. Chapter 5

I was fairly bored the next day, as I hadn't expected my next dueling class to be as surprising as it was. The teacher begins calling out names, "Weiss Schnee."

Her face lights up after hearing her name, but we still don't know who her opponent will be. At this point it didn't really matter to anyone, she was undefeated.

"Gray Dustweaver," the teacher finishes.

I look over at Yang. She smiles and says, "I'm a little worried. For her, that is."

I flip my hood up and walk down calmly. _"This will be good,"_ I think.

We both take our sides and wait for the call to begin. I ready my hands in front of me, and hope she will make the first move, after all, she always does. We hear the call and she dashes forward, legs seeming to float above the ground. I react by dropping down and kicking her legs out from under her. She tumbles head over heels to the ground. I watch her and think, _"A battle or a war?"_ She plants the tip of her rapier into the ground and I think, _"A war it is then."_ Suddenly, I hear a clicking noise and see the dust chamber begin to spin. It stops on the light blue dust I recognize as ice. As the dust begins to flow, I snap my hand and it flies over to me, resting in my now waiting, open-palmed, right hand. The look of surprise on her face is unforgettable, and I decide to pull my hood down.

I walk towards her and say, "This must be embarrassing."

She thrusts the rapier in front of me as I walk forward. I raise my left arm and push it out of the way while throwing the pile of dust on her, watching as it freezes on contact. I feel my hand begin to burn as I bring it back for the final punch. Her eyes widen in horror as the fire infusions above my eyes glow bright and my flaming fist brings her down completely. The match is called in my favor, and I walk back to Yang, smiling incredibly wide.

"That was pretty awesome," she says.

"I doubt she's going to be a problem anymore," I say.

"Shouldn't count on it though. She's persistent," Yang says back.

Listening to Yang's warning might have left me a little more prepared for the sudden confrontation I entered into as school ended. Weiss had come up behind me and pushed me. I only stumbled in response, but turned around, prepared to break whatever was behind me.

"You," she says.

"Me," I say back, smiling.

"How did you do that?" she asks angrily

"For someone so closely related to dust, I thought you would've known a bit more about it," I answer.

"I do, and that wasn't in the books," she says.

"Then you're looking in the wrong places," I say, walking away.

I hear her get angry and kick something, and I smile. _"The tables have finally turned,"_ I think.

Yang and Ruby are waiting at the front for me. Yang asks, "What took so long?"

"Someone wasn't happy about earlier," I say.

"She came after you?" Yang asks, sounding almost surprised.

"Yeah, and she's even less happy now," I say, "Come on, let's get going."

The walk to their house is short. When we get there Ruby rushes to the door, but Yang stays behind to kiss me. Ruby turns around to ask Yang what she's doing, but sees us and says, "Gross!"

"Someone sounds a little disapproving," I say after we finish.

"She's always like that," Yang says as she walks away.

"I am not!" Ruby says in response.

I laugh and start to walk away. The weekend has arrived and I realize that I'm going to get bored quickly without Yang. "Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow," I think out loud. I spend the rest of my day working, intent on leaving myself as much free time as possible. I fall asleep to the thought of going to see Yang tomorrow, but first, I need sleep, and lots of it.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up towards the middle of the next day. I get dressed quickly and eat breakfast. I talk with my parents for a short while, and tell them that I'm going out. They don't care since we don't have plans to do anything. I try not to run over to Yang's house, instead settling for a jog. In the ten minutes it takes to get there, I realize that I shouldn't expect her to answer the door, since I hadn't ever asked her if they lived by themselves, and I expected that they didn't. My suspicions are correct when my knocking on the door is answered by a tall man who doesn't seem to have been awake very long. "Hello," he says, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Gray," I answer, "I was hoping I could talk to Yang."

"She's not awake yet, but come in. I assume you're a school friend?" he says.

"Yes," I answer, then I realize that he looks familiar and ask, "Have I seen you around Signal?"

"I would hope so. I teach there. My name is Qrow, I'm Yang and Ruby's uncle," he answers, extending a hand.

I shake it in response and follow him over to a table, where he continues eating, which I clearly interrupted. "So," he says, "How did you meet Yang?"

"Well," I say, "After a… tough first week, she came to talk to me, first because she felt bad for me, then because she thought of me as a friend."

"If you don't mind my asking," he says, "What happened during your first week at Signal?"

I point to the dust infusions on my face and say, "People didn't seem to take these too seriously."

"Just so I can be sure, those are…" he says, leaving the statement open.

"Dust infusions," I finish for him.

"Aren't those dangerous?" he asks.

"I guess I should've said that my last name is Dustweaver," I say.

"Well that would certainly explain why you've got them," he says, "In fact, I think I might know your father, but don't you normally get three?"

"The third is a bit more private," I answer.

Yang walks down and sees me sitting and talking with her father. She runs over and hugs me, as well as kissing me on the cheek. "I uh, didn't exactly tell him," I whisper.

"Am I missing something here?" Qrow asks.

"Gray is my girlfriend," Yang says.

"Huh," Qrow says, "Well, she seems nice."

"Were you interviewing her?" Yang asks, slightly annoyed.

"No," I say, "I walked over, and he answered the door, so I came in. We were just having a nice conversation."

"Though I do suppose I was sort of interviewing her," Qrow says.

"You always do that," Yang mutters in response.

"It wasn't that bad," I say.

She drags me away and I say, "Bye Qrow."

"Bye," he says, laughing.

"Seriously, what did he do?" Yang asks.

"We talked! Like I said, he wasn't that bad," I say.

"Fine," she says, still looking a little annoyed.

I kiss her quickly and say, "Oh relax."

She moves back to me and starts kissing me more, putting her arms beside me. I push us off the wall and say, "Not so fast, we wouldn't want anyone to hear, now would we."

"Alright," she says, mock disappointment in her voice. I decided to ask her for her scroll's contact information, because we couldn't talk while we were away from each other without it. I then asked, "So, anything you want to do today?"

"I didn't have any plans, but you could stay here and we could try to think of something," she says.

"Well, I'm going back downstairs so you don't try and convince me to stay in here," I say, leaving. I hear a loud sigh, and continue walking. I see Ruby sitting and eating. She looks up and says, "Hi."

"Hi, Ruby," I say, "Yang and I are looking for something to do. Any suggestions?"

"There's a really nice park that Yang seems to like. Maybe you should go there," she says.

"Alright, thanks," I say. Realizing I've got nothing to really do, I sit with her until Yang comes back down, actually dressed this time. She says hello to both of us and sits down, asking if I know what we should do.

"Well, a little red bird told me there was this nice park we should go too," I say.

"Well, let's go then," she says.

We walk down and I'm amazed at how nice it is when we get there. I'm surprised that I haven't been here before. We walk along a path for a little while until Yang starts giggling as we get near a certain tree.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Whenever I get really angry, I come here and just punch that tree over there until I finally forget why I'm doing it," she answers.

"Huh," I say, walking over to it, "Seems like a nice place to sit as well."

I climb up onto one of the lower branches and say, "Come on!"

She follows me up and sits next to me on the branch. She turns to me and says, "I guess it is nice up here."

She moves a little closer and kisses me for a short time. It's quiet and the park is surprisingly empty. We talk for some time and then decide we should go back to her house.

We arrive to the smell of cooking. It's pleasant and smells delicious. Qrow asks, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," I reply, taking out my scroll, "I should probably tell my parents though."

We have a nice dinner, and most of the conversation is performed by Ruby, though Qrow also interrupts to ask me a few questions. Shortly after, Yang asks me, "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

I want to say "Yes" so badly, but instead say, "I don't think it's time yet for either of us to be staying the night together."

"Alright," she says, giving me a look of mock sadness.

"But if you keep giving me that look it might be a bit sooner rather than later," I say.

She moves her head down so that she is below me and asks in a hopeful tone, "Really?"

"Yes, really," I say, kissing her forehead, "Now stop that."

Her look is replaced with a short smile before she moves her head up to mine and locks me in a kiss. Ruby makes a loud groan indicating that it's been going on a bit too long. I start too lean back and get out of it, but she's being persistent and continuing towards me. Unfortunately for her, my lips start to get cold, and she backs away quickly and says, "Ow."

I get up and thank Qrow for dinner before saying goodbye. Just as I begin walking out the door, Ruby is up and next to me, whispering, "Just so you know, Yang's birthday is tomorrow. In case you wanted to plan something."

"Well, it's a bit late for planning, but I think I'll be able to come up with something. Thanks, Ruby," I whisper back.

I walk out the door and begin the jog back to my house. _"I wonder why Yang didn't tell me,"_ I think. I enter the house and my parents welcome me back. I go up to my room, and begin to think about what I can do for her tomorrow. As I try to think of places we could go, my mother opens the door and says, "Just so you know, Dad and I are going out tomorrow and we'll be gone for a couple of hours."

"Alright, thanks," I say. She closes the door and I realize that a new possibility has just come up: She could come over here. I try to think of things we could do, but my thoughts keep going back to one thing: Yang asked me to stay the night with her. She couldn't stay, but that didn't exactly rule out the implication that came with her offer. Soon, I decide to try and get some sleep, and as I'm laying down, my fingers keep moving over to the ring I made earlier. _"Maybe she'd like it,"_ I think, before drifting off to a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I wake up a little earlier than I'd like, and after attempting and failing to get more sleep, I decide to just get up and go outside. It's as pleasant as it always is, and I find myself sitting up in a tree wishing she was here already. Soon, my grandfather is outside as well and walks up to the tree before asking, "What's going on?"

"Thinking about her," I say.

"Have you told your parents?" he asks.

"No," I answer.

"If that's how you're going to do it, then that's fine by me," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm just saying, would you rather tell them or have them find out?" he says, before walking away.

I climb out of the tree and go back to my house. I begin making myself something to eat as hunger sets in from my lack of breakfast.

My mother says, "We're going now, and we'll be back for dinner."

"Alright," I say. I completely forget my grandfather's advice as my head fills back up with the thought of getting Yang over here.

As soon as I hear the door shut, I feel myself going crazy. That one singular thought keeps coming back, crushing everything else in my mind. I _had_ to get her over here. Now. 'Yaaaang. Care to come over here?' I punch into my scroll.

'Did you forget that I've never been to your house?' she replies.

'Maybe,' I reply.

'Come get me then,' she says back.

I put my scroll away and run out of my house, slowing to a jog once I get to the street. Upon arriving at her house, I knock and she answers the door.

"Per your request," I say, bowing for both emphasis and to joke with her.

She laughs a little, yells a goodbye to Qrow, and says, "Let's go then."

We walk back to my house, and, while I would have preferred a faster pace, I didn't want to seem too anxious. We finally arrive and I take her through a gate in the fence, then lead her into my house.

"It's a little empty in here," she says.

"My parents left a little while ago," I say.

"You waited until they were gone to bring me here?" she asks.

"Well…" I say, "A little red bird came back to tell me today was your birthday."

"Oh really," she says, a slight bit of anger entering her tone.

"Oh come on," I say, "It isn't that bad. Let's just relax, we don't have to do anything unless you want to."

I lead her over to the couch and we lay down, with her on top of me. She starts kissing me and rubbing my back with her hands. It feels nice and I let a question slip out of my mouth, "Remember when you asked me to stay the night with you yesterday?"

"Yes," she says

"Well," I continue, "I'm not saying you can stay here overnight, but…"

"Oh you dirty girl," she says, clearly understanding what I meant.

"I'll take that as I yes," I say, dragging her up from the couch with me.

We walk quietly but quickly up to my room, despite the fact that the house is empty. I open the door and we practically fall in, minds racing from the thoughts of what we're going to do. I back into the door, closing it. I smile at her, my head tipped slightly to the side. She moves towards me quickly, trapping me against the door with her arms at my sides, a long kiss holding me in place. I move my hands quickly, undoing the first few buttons on her shirt with ease, until she pulls away and sees what I'm doing.

"Naughty," she says.

"Like you care," I say back.

"It's a little unfair considering yours doesn't have anything to take apart," she says, smiling.

"But I'm not wearing anything under this," I reply, moving towards her, hoping to finish what I started. I quickly kiss her before a word escapes her mouth and continue unbuttoning her shirt.

"You're lying," she says around my lips.

I pull away for a second and say, "Why don't you find out?"

Before I can go back, she moves me to an arm's length away and begins pulling my shirt up slowly, as if she isn't sure about it. I help her by moving my arms up and sliding down out of the shirt. A look of surprise shows on her face as she sees me topless. I suddenly remember my infusion on my chest, and notice a smile covering her face as I realize the heart is glowing bright pink, but that wasn't a bad thing at this point, so I move back over and quickly take her shirt off as well. _Now we're closer to even ground._ I look down at the gigantic breasts she tries to hide from prying eyes and smile, knowing that they're mine. I move back to her, kissing her and removing her bra as we move over to my bed. I'm eager to actually get this started, and I hope she is too. _"Oh who am I kidding, of course she is_,_"_ I think.

We fall onto the bed and she immediately starts rubbing my breasts. I let out a soft moan as we kiss, begging for more. I suddenly feel a shift as she picks me up and puts me below her on the bed, she is smiling. _"I guess she really-"_ is all I can think before I'm interrupted by the sudden feeling of my pants being slipped off of my legs, leaving me almost entirely naked.

"Ooh, already," I say.

"Yes, but I'm not giving you the chance to undress me this time," she says back, while removing her own pants, leaving us equally unclothed. She falls back onto me, kissing me anywhere she can reach, and I try to do the same. Our lips eventually meet again, and I let my hands explore her chest, rubbing slowly as I reach her breasts. We keep this up for a few minutes, then stop, both of us now laying on our sides, and we look at each other longingly, apparently each having the same thoughts as we scramble for each other's panties, trying to remove them as fast we can. The struggle is over quickly as we throw them onto the floor, and now I'm rubbing directly against her, my mind is completely occupied by the pleasure until I get flipped onto my back and lock eyes with the smiling blonde, who reaches a hand down and starts rubbing slowly. I moan and say, "Faster, please."

"No, not yet," she refuses.

"Ugh, why not?" I question, using more words than I thought I could at this point.

"Because I have something better in mind," she says.

"Like w-," is all I can say before I feel a finger enter me, my mind is overcome with pleasure at this point, and I feel something, but not her fingers, quickly leave me, leaving a wet mark on my bed. _"At least I can cover that up,"_ I think. She lies down next to me and plants a kiss on my cheek as I lay there, considering the unimaginable amount of pleasure I had just experienced. Then a single thought pops into my head, _"But it isn't over yet."_

I wait a moment before moving myself on top of her and she says, "You don't have to. That was more than enough."

"But I still need to return the favor," I say, smiling as my mouth moves to her chest and I run my tongue down it, lingering for a moment on one of her breasts before continuing over her stomach until I finally reach my mark. I move my tongue in and out of her, her moans letting me know I'm doing this right. Fairly soon my mouth is covered in liquids as well, and after all that, I decide to just lick it off. I move back up and lay beside her, smiling and staring into those lilac eyes I had fallen in love with.

"Now we're done," I say.

"Fine," she replies, kissing my lips once more.

We fall asleep in each other's arms, but our rest is cut short a few minutes later, when I hear a knock on my door, and my grandmother asking if I'm asleep. I don't say anything in reply though, and the first words to come out of my mouth are, "Oh shit."

My grandmother had the door open for no more than a few seconds, which was, unfortunately, long enough for her to notice the two of us naked, only half-covered by the blanket, which didn't hide much considering that our clothes were all over the room. She quickly dashed out of the house and both mine and the front doors slam shut.

"Uh oooh," Yang says to me, in an almost mocking tone.

"Why are you laughing, you're naked too," I say back.

"Yes, but I've been caught before, and since I'm your first girlfriend, _you've_ never been caught before. Now I'm interested in seeing what they have to say about it, after all, she was out of here like a bullet," she replies.

"We might as well get up now, I'm hungry after all that," I say.

"Me too," she replies.

We get dressed quickly and walk to my grandparents' house. I get more and more nervous with each step.

Yang notices and says, "Relax, it couldn't be that bad."

"I'm absolutely sure it could," I say.

We walk into the house and I walk over to the table with Yang and sit down, it is already set for the four of us, and I'm slightly unnerved that they expected her to come with me.

We all begin eating in silence, and my grandfather attempts to break it, "So, um…"

I get fairly nervous now, calmed only by the presence of Yang's hand on mine. My grandfather is rarely at a loss for words, and I know exactly why this time.

"Just _say it_," I beg.

"Do you really want to talk about it now?" he asks.

"It's clearly on your mind, so just get it out of the way," I answer, just staring at the table.

"Well, I think it's fairly obvious what you were doing, as your grandmother told me. I honestly don't mind, though I do wish I hadn't heard about _in the first place_. And, in my opinion, you should be glad your parents didn't see, because they would be a bit less accepting since they feel much more protective of you," he says.

I feel an enormous weight lift off my shoulders and hear Yang say, "Told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"It's still pretty bad," I say to her.

"Anyway," my grandfather says, "It's not something we wouldn't have expected to happen eventually."

I completely understood that part. I wasn't completely clueless about the whole "birds and bees" thing. It was still awkward to hear from my grandparents, but like he said, better them than my parents. "Speaking of my parents," I say, "Aren't they getting home soon?"

No sooner do I say that, than the door opens and my parents walk in. Greetings are called between them and my grandparents, but I am silent as I remember that they haven't met Yang before, I hadn't been trying to hide her, I just hadn't told them. Ever. _"Oh my god, I've been hiding her,"_ I realize.

My parents are in the room before I know it and my mother says, "Oh, Gray, you've got a friend over?"

"Um," is all I can manage, as I tense up from nervousness.

"Not exactly a friend," Yang continues for me.

"Do tell," my mother says, on the edge between nosy and "I know exactly what this is, but tell me anyway."

"Girlfriend," I squeak, the word almost inaudible as it exits my mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that, dear?" my mother asks me, almost tauntingly now.

"Girlfriend," I say, some confidence now returning to my voice

"Oh," my mother says, "Why haven't we-?"

"Come on dear," my father says, "Let's sit and eat before everything goes cold."

He sits and shoots me a look that says, "I can hold her off for now, but it won't last forever."

I nod back to him, and wait for them to finish eating before we exit and start walking toward our house. The silence is horribly awkward, and is only broken by my mother after we get into the house, "So you've got a girlfriend."

"Yes," I say, completely disinterested in the conversation, but she continues.

"How long have you been dating?" she asks.

"A few days," I respond.

"Come on dear, we don't want to interrogate her about this," my father cuts in.

"I just want to know why we hadn't heard of her before now," my mother replies.

"I suppose that is a decent question," my father says.

"I uh…" I say, not entirely sure how to respond to their wondering why I had been hiding her from them.

"Didn't want us to know?" my father asks.

"I guess," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"I don't see why not," my mother says.

"Well, your initial reaction wasn't all that comforting. And to be honest, I was more comfortable telling grandpa about it than you guys," I say.

"How long has he known?" my mother asks, surprise clear in her voice.

"Since day one," I say, suddenly feeling a little sheepish.

"Well then why was it so awkward between the four of you at dinner?" she asks.

My mother could somehow pick up on the slightest emotions in the air while ignoring the feeling she gave others with her questions, and so I replied, "How could you tell?"

"It's a gift," she says, "But you still didn't answer my question."

She was being persistent, and I was getting nervous, which caused me to respond with nothing but, "Um… I… uh... we…"

"You did not," she says, emphasizing each word as she repeats, "You. Did. Not."

I start scanning the room, nervously looking for the fastest way out. She would chase me, and she would almost undoubtedly catch me. Even my father was completely silent at this point, completely refusing to tame the beast my mother had suddenly turned into. I decided the best course of action was to just own up to it. After all, anything else would have been saying the same thing, just with fewer words.

"We did," I say.

My mother was at a loss for words. It was almost as if she hadn't expected me to answer the way I just did. I had no idea what to expect now, and time seemed to slow to a grinding halt as we just stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. I decided to just stand up and walk to my room. As soon as my door shut, I heard her say to my father, "In our house! She waited until we were gone!"

"_Might as well find a way to pass the time,"_ I thought. I decided to make something out of ice, but a weapon this time. I ran through different ideas in my head until one stopped and seemed to say, "Me! Me!"

It was a nodachi. It was an interesting weapon, like a katana, but much longer. The blade was the simplest part, just a simple, single-edged curve. The handle was where personal touches could be added. I settled on a fairly simple design of a fire, a drop of water, and a heart stacked along each side. I stood up and held the new creation in my hand, giving it a twirl as I thought, _"Maybe I'll get a chance to use it in dueling tomorrow."_

I reflected on the day's events as I slept. I could almost feel her against me. It was a pleasant thought, and was the last I had before finally drifting off.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I rushed so that I could get to school a little earlier, but my father stopped me on the way out and said, "She's a little shaken up by what you told her. Doesn't want to think you've grown up yet."

"Thanks," I said.

The walk was peaceful, and I was greeted by a slightly unfamiliar sight upon walking in the door. Yang was standing in the hallway alone, waiting for me. She ran up to me and enveloped me in her arms.

"Please don't crush me," I squeak.

"One more second. Aaaand done," she says.

"What's that all about?" I ask.

"Last night," she whispers into my ear.

"It was nice. Except the part where my mom figured it out as soon as we walked into the house," I say.

"And?" she asks.

"She hasn't taken it _too_ well," I answer.

"You'll be fine," she says.

"I'm more worried about my mother than myself," I say, "Now come on, I've got something cool for class if I get to fight again."

My fighting again was almost inevitable, the teacher always had students fight two days in a row. My partner though, would be a mystery until he made the announcement. We sat down and I started on the ice nodachi as we waited for everyone to show up. It was finished by the time the teacher was about to announce the fight when suddenly Weiss said, "I'd like a rematch."

No one had ever asked for a rematch before. It certainly showed as the teacher said, "Well then. Um, I suppose I'll need agreement from Gray as well."

I stand up and say, "I'll fight."

I grab the nodachi as I walk into the aisle. As I get half-way down the stairs, I light the blade on fire as I twirl it, careful to control the fire so that it doesn't melt through my sword. My little show pays off as I see a slight look of regret creep onto her face, but she won't back down now. She stands in the same pose, one leg behind the other, chest turned sideways, rapier pointed straight towards me. I adopt a different stance as I spread my legs wide, chest also turned towards the seats, and raise my arms behind my head, with the tip of the blade pointed towards the ground.

She begins by advancing slowly, careful not to rush from too far away. As she gets closer to striking distance, she lunges at me, going for my chest. I spin my blade to the left and parry her strike, and then bring the sword in front of me, ready to defend or strike. She lunges again, and I turn the blade so that it is horizontal, knocking the rapier down. I then bring the blade across in a slash, inches away from her chest as she jumps back to avoid being cut. I move towards her this time, dashing forward with the sword at my side, and bring it up and down again forming an 'x' that she dodges with another jump backwards, but this time she wasn't so lucky as I had cut her arm on the second swing. A few drops of blood exit the wound, staining her clothes a little. She refuses to close the wound with her aura, probably out of stubbornness. She raises her left hand up quickly, catching me off guard with the glyph that appears at me feet. I jump upwards, and the ice that erupts from it catches my feet. As I begin to fall backwards, I melt the ice, and land with some grace on my left hand and feet, refusing to drop my weapon.

"Fine then," I say. I get up, raise my left hand, and bring two fingers across in a swiping motion, moving the drops of blood off of her arm and over to my hand, "We can play that game."

The look of fear she has is unforgettable, pure horror at what I had just done. The teacher quickly says, "Neither of you may use your semblances again in this match."

In response, I take the few drops of blood and place them into my sword, leaving them as a reminder. She quickly continues the fight, rushing at me again and striking twice. I block the first easily, but the second wasn't as easy as I brought the blade around in a twirling motion, catching her rapier, and spinning it between us until part of my blade melts and freezes again, trapping it in my own weapon. I yank it out of her hands and toss the combination over to the side. I challenge her, "You can go get it if you like."

She ponders this for a moment with her hands raised in a defensive position. Seeing this as her best option, she sprints for her weapon.

"There never really was a choice," I say, stomping my foot, which brings up even more ice, and seals the weapon to the ground.

Seeing the round as an obvious loss, the match is called there. Weiss had lost twice. To the same person. Even after a rematch that she requested. She would be furious. _"I'll never hear the end of this,"_ I think.

I walk back up to Yang, and as I get closer, realize she is wide-eyed and stuck with a look of surprise. "What did you _do_ to her?" she asks.

"I might've taken some blood," I answer, sitting down as I speak.

"Yeah," she says, "Yeah I guess that'd do it. Is that what that heart-shaped thing is for?"

"Yes, that is why I have the heart-shaped infusion," I say.

"I _never_ want to get on your bad side," she says.

"Ah, you'll be fine," I reply.

This time, Weiss stops me as I'm getting out of class. Fitting, as I was just about to go home.

"What the hell was that!?" she says.

"Be a bit more specific," I reply, poking the bear for fun.

"You're infused with dust and you can control blood!" she says, a mixture of anger and surprise.

"You have proven both your observational and study skills," I say, still messing with her.

She stops for a moment, and then says through gritted teeth, "How?"

"Family ties," I say, giving a direct answer for once.

"And if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now," I say, walking to where Yang and Ruby are probably waiting for me.

"You're… monstrous," she says before I get too far.

That made me snap inside. I turned around, grabbed her, and pushed her into the wall. "At least I'm not insane," I say, "You fought me twice, and you expected a victory both times. You excel at research, but you fail to notice the things that are right in front of you! Now leave me alone before I actually drain the blood from your worthless body."

"So what did she want this time?" Yang asks as I get close to her and Ruby.

"More information," I answer, calming down a little, "I also told her to stop talking to me."

"Put Weiss in her place?" Yang asks.

"Took a few threats, but yeah," I respond.

"Like?" she asks.

"Come ooon. Let's go," Ruby says.

"I might have threatened to drain all of the blood from her body this time," I whisper to Yang as we walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Time skip: ~3 months_

Today is my birthday. I'm not really sure what to expect today. My parents will be obvious: wake me up a little later, breakfast is going to be downstairs when I get there. Yang though, is a wildcard, especially after what happened on her birthday. I've still got to go to school though, so I'll see what happens when I get there.

My walk to school is uneventful, a decent way to start the day. Once I walk into Signal however, I get pulled to the side by a very excited blonde.

"Hellooo," she sings.

"I guess this is going to be an interesting day?" I ask.

"The most," she says, dragging me off down the hall.

"I do hope we aren't skipping class. I want to enjoy today, not regret it," I say.

"Fine, but whenever we can, we're going with my plans," she responds.

"Sounds delightful," I say, smiling.

Our first few classes pass by fairly quickly, but once we go to lunch, her plans take effect. She drags me over to one of the large trees and we sit down there to eat. The general seclusion hides the constant kissing. I would be embarrassed, but we've been together for so long it doesn't really matter.

As the time comes for us to leave for our next classes, Yang says, "That was part one. The day isn't over yet."

"How teasing," I reply.

We split up, my next class being history, the only one I share with Ruby. She smiles as I walk over to her and sit down.

"What's up?" I ask.

"There's a little something over here," she says, pointing around her mouth.

I blush a little. _"I could wipe it off and get it on my hands or clothes, or just deal with it. I'll just deal with it,"_ I think.

"I've only got one class after this, I should be fine," I say.

"I suppose that means your day is going well?" she asks. Ruby had slowly gotten used to me and Yang being together, enough so that she stopped acting like we were one of the most disgusting things she saw on a daily basis.

"Oh yes," I say, leaning back in my chair.

The rest of the day passes by quick as a result of my distracted state. As I walk over to Yang and Ruby, Yang says, "You're staying with me today. Tell your parents you'll see them again tomorrow."

I smile and say, "Alright then. I wouldn't want to ruin your plans, now would I."

"Nope," she says, giving me a moment to tell my parents.

'Just come back before you go to school again. Alright?' my father replies.

'Sure. Thanks, Dad,' I say back.

"Alright. I don't have to go home until tomorrow morning," I say.

"Let's get going then," Yang says, leading us away.

After we enter the house, Yang says, "Qrow won't be home until later. For now, I figured you'd want to get work done."

"Qrow's fine with me staying here?" I ask.

"I warned him about it, so it'll be fine," she replies.

We go upstairs and get to work. Two hours later, we're finished. "Finally," she says, relief prevalent in her voice. The door to the house opens and I hear Qrow call, "Yang, Ruby, I'm back."

"Might as well go say hello," she says, getting up and opening her door.

We walk down the stairs, and I say, "Hello, Qrow."

"Well," he says, "You did warn me, Yang."

"Did you not believe me?" she asks, slightly surprised.

"I believed you. I just didn't know if her parents would agree as well," he says.

"Well, Gray's here now," she says, leading me over to the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour then," he says, walking into the kitchen.

"So, what now?" I ask, sitting down on the couch.

"We find a way to pass the time," she says, sitting down and pulling me over to her.

"Sounds like a good idea," I say leaning into her as she turns her back to the arm of the couch.

She kisses the top of my head as I lay there, and fairly soon I've drifted off to sleep.

"How sweet," Qrow says as I wake up.

"Time to eat?" Yang asks.

"It is," he answers.

"Come on sleepyhead," Yang says, dragging me up with her, "We can come back here after dinner. Momma's hungry."

"Don't call yourself that," I say.

"Why not?" she asks.

"It's making me feel weird," I reply.

We sit down to a delightful smelling dinner. Qrow always seems to have good food ready when I'm here, but maybe that happens all the time. Once I've grabbed all of my food, I notice my glass of water is void of ice.

"This just won't do," I say.

"Hmm?" Yang says.

A few ice cubes form in my hand as I hold it next to the glass. I drop them in carefully so that I don't spill the water over the table.

"I finally get to see a little for myself," Qrow remarks.

"Oh that's right," I say, "I've only ever told you about it."

"What was that?" Ruby asks.

"Magic," I say, adding a wave of my hand for drama.

The rest of the meal's conversation is small talk, and once we all finish, Yang and I move back to the couch. I take the opportunity to sit down first this time, putting her on top of me. I let my hands wander up and down her head, stroking the mass of hair that currently covers both of us.

"This is nice. Just sitting here," I say.

"Yeah," she says, yawning, "I might even fall asleep right here. In your arms."

"You're the one who has plans. Just keep that in mind," I say.

"And those plans require me being well-rested," she replies.

"I might join you for a little while then," I say, closing my eyes.

We both fall asleep fairly quickly and stay that way for three hours. I slowly turn my head and realize the room is dark, and that a certain someone isn't with me anymore.

"Yang?" I call out quietly.

A soft knocking comes from the stairs.

"What is she doing now?" I mumble to myself, walking towards the stairs. As I look up, I see that nothing is there except a sliver of light, no doubt coming from her room.

"These walls are so not soundproof," I mumble, understanding where this is going.

I'm swept to the side as soon as I open the door, which clicks shut behind me.

"Helllo," I say, looking at the partially undressed beauty in front of me.

"The last of my plans," she says, beginning to remove my clothes as well. She starts at the top, and works her way down. Soon, my panties are all that's left, but it's really only my fault for not wearing a bra like her. She quickly drags me over to the bed, putting me down first, and then laying on top of me. The kissing starts slow, and she goes from the right side of my neck up across my face, where she stays for a minute, then goes down the left side of my neck.

"You're so teasing when it comes to this," I say, starting to roll her over.

"But it's so much fun," she says, hands on my chest, holding me just a short distance above her.

"It is, but you can't just hold me back forever," I say, grabbing her wrists and lowering myself down onto her, keeping her arms pinned by her head. I gain control now, and start with a long kiss on her lips, enough for her to move her head back towards me as I pull away, splitting us apart.

"Now you're teasing _me_," she says, trying to move back up towards me.

"That's right. You've got to work to get me now," I say, moving my face back towards her.

"Did you forget how strong I am?" she asks, picking me up by my sides.

I give a yelp of surprise as I'm put back beneath her, her mouth going down further, onto my chest. I let out small moans as she goes over my breasts. She eventually sticks to one and sucks lightly, earning louder, longer moans from me. I hold her close as she continues, hoping she never stops.

"Ugh," I say as she removes herself from my chest.

"I guess now _you're_ Momma Gray," she says, smiling.

"If you say so," I say, moving her to the other side of my chest and lowering her head.

She sucks slowly at first, speeding up as I move faster beneath her, sliding myself against her. My moaning grows louder quickly, and I silently hope that everyone else is asleep. I've finally had enough, and I use most of my remaining strength to flip her over and reverse the roles. It's strangely calming, and I stay on one side until I run out of breath, then switch and continue. She moans even louder than I had, even crying out occasionally. She lets out one last moan as I stop and rest my head on her chest. We stay like that for a few minutes, and I'm just about to fall asleep when I'm rolled onto my back and Yang is propping herself up on top of me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hello," she says.

"So now what?" I ask.

"One last thing," she says, moving down to my chest. Her tongue trails down my stomach, leaving a cold trail behind it. I sit up slightly as she enters me and lets her tongue run wild. It's impossible to stay still, and I soon feel my legs on her back, holding her to the bed. It's over soon and she reappears by my side and says, "Now I'm tired."

"Hold on, there's something on your face," I say, using my thumb to wipe the liquids from around her mouth. She licks my thumb clean after each swipe, smiling every time.

"Good girl," I say.

"Now sleep," she says, moving her head to my chest and leaving it there.

"Good night," I whisper, drifting off to a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, we both wake up a little early, relaxing in each other's arms.

"I'm hungry," Yang says, slipping into a tank-top and shorts.

"I'm still tired after all that," I say.

"Throw these on then," she says, tossing a similar outfit onto the bed.

I dress quickly and we both go downstairs. Qrow is in the kitchen, eating some of the food he made for breakfast.

"I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night. I kept hearing these voices for about an hour straight. I don't suppose you two would know what it was?" he asks.

We both look at each other and I can't help but laugh. "We must've lost track of time," I say.

"Birthdays just aren't our days" Yang says.

"Clearly not," I say, sitting down to eat.

"It is a little strange how okay you are with Qrow's reaction," Yang says, joining me.

"Yang, I went up there with one thought in mind 'These walls are _not_ soundproof.' and they were _not_," I say.

Now Qrow is laughing a little. "I love having the two of you around, but I like getting sleep too. Got it?" he says.

"Sounds fine," I say.

"Besides, my house is empty far more often than yours," I whisper to Yang.

"When did you get to be like this?" she asks, kissing me on the cheek.

"I don't know," I say, "but you calling me 'Momma Gray' says you don't mind."

"I thought you said that was weird," she says back.

"Weird to call _you_ that, but I think I could get used to it," I reply, smiling.

A half hour passes and I realize that I need to go home. I run back to Yang's room and change, then say goodbye as I leave. I'm greeted by my parents as soon as I open the door.

"So how did it go?" my mother asks.

"It went… well," I say.

"I would ask for more, but I don't want to know how _that_ was," she says.

"Three months and you still won't accept it," I say, going to my room for my clothes.

"You're always going to be my little girl," she says.

"And you're little girl is getting older," I say, entering my room to change out of my old clothes.

"I'm always going to be your mom which means I'm always going to worry about you," she says through the door.

"Mom." The word sends a slight shiver down my back, reminding me of the previous night. I slip my clothes on quickly and leave the room. I'm about to say goodbye to both of them and leave for school when my father stops me.

"Wait a minute, we didn't get a chance to give this to you yesterday," he says.

I wonder what he could be talking about until he returns with what I recognize as the crystal nodachi that sat in our living room. _"Must've inspired me,"_ I think. "What's this for?" I ask.

"Another tradition. This one is a bit more involved, so don't lose it. It's also not your typical sword, so you'll have to figure out the other uses," he says.

"Thanks," I say, hugging him before I take it.

"We're done teaching you now. Go learn about life. That doesn't mean we won't still keep an eye on you though," he says, releasing me and pointing me towards the door.

From the moment I step back into Signal, Yang and I become almost inseparable. It lasts too.

**Epilogue**

Until the end of the school year we enjoy our time together like we're the only people in the world who matter to each other. It's perfect, but not in the fairy tale sense. We argue occasionally, but it always works out in the end, and that is why. We'll never be perfect matches, and that difference keeps us far enough apart that the only thing we need is devotion.


End file.
